Regigigas (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
Summary Regigigas is a large, white, golem Pokémon with seven black dot-like "eyes" arranged in a specific pattern. The dot pattern is Regigigas's way of showing its anger: its eyes glow red when it is mad. It has six spots that are apart from its eyes, which seem to be gemstones. These gemstones seem to represent the Regis, with the red gems representing Regirock, the blue gems representing Regice and the silver gems representing Registeel. It has long arms, with three fairly human-like white fingers, and short legs. It has large yellow bands on its shoulders and wrists, with a sloping section on its chest that appears to be its head also being yellow. Its body is covered in black stripes, and it has moss growing in its back and feet, which may indicate it has been asleep for a long time. It can communicate via telepathy. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Regigigas Origin: Pokémon (Pokemon Diamond and Pearl) Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown, likely at least thousands of years old Classification: Legendary Pokémon, Colossal Pokémon, Pokémon, Reg Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Lightning Manipulation, Ice, Fire, Steel and Rock Manipulation (Created the Regi Trio), can control the Regi Trio even if they are already owned by a Trainer, Energy Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, can hit non-corporeal/intangible beings (via Foresight), Limited Darkness Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Immunity to Ghost Type moves, Telepathy. Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level via this calc (Should also logically be superior to the Three Legendary Titans, who could stop the clash between Kyogre and Groudon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling (Should be comparable to the Regi Trio as it is both their trio master and creator) Lifting Strength: Class T+ (According to Pokédex entries, it was able to tow continents of unknown sizes) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class Durability: Multi-Continent level Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range. Thousands of kilometers with projectiles and abilities. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Regigigas is weak to Fighting Type moves. It cannot immediately use its full physical power and speed at the start of a battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Crush Grip:' Regigigas's signature move, where it grips it's opponent and proceeds to crush them with tremendous force. The higher the opponent's HP, the more damage this attack deals. *'Heavy Slam:' Deals varying damage depending on the weight of both the user and the target. The heavier the user is in comparison to its target, the more damage will be inflicted. The base power varies as follows: * 120 base power, if target's weight is less than or equal to ⅕ (20%) of user's weight. * 100 base power, if target's weight is greater than ⅕ (20%) of user's weight and less than or equal to ¼ (25%) of user's weight. * 80 base power, if target's weight is greater than ¼ (25%) of user's weight and less than or equal to ⅓ (33.3%) of user's weight. * 60 base power, if target's weight is greater than ⅓ (33.3%) of user's weight and less than or equal to ½ of user's weight (50%). * 40 base power, if target's weight is greater than ½ (50%) of user's weight. *'Fire Punch:' Deals damage and has a 10% chance of burning the opponent (unless it is Fire Type or has the Water Veil ability) *'Giga Impact:' Regigigas charges it's target at full force, dealing massive damage, but then forces it to recharge during the next turn, rendering it unable to act. Unless this attack misses, the user will always have to recharge. However given that it lacks the need to recharge after using Hyper Beam it is possible that it does not need to after using Giga Impact either. *'Hyper Beam:' Regigigas can fire powerful, destructive beams from it's open hands. It does not seem to need to recharge afterwards and can fire them quickly and consistently. *'Thunder Punch:' Deals damage and has a 10% chance of paralyzing the opponent (unless it is Electric Type or has the Limber ability) *'Ice Punch:' Deals damage and has a 10% chance of freezing the target (unless it has the Magma Armor ability) *'Confuse Ray:' Regigigas emits a ray that confuses the opponent. It can also use this move to control Regirock, Regice, and Registeel even if they are owned by a trainer. *'Hidden Power:' Regigigas fires a green orb of energy that varies in Type from Pokémon to Pokémon. It can also use this move to restore those that have been petrified. *'Dizzy Punch:' Regigigas throws a punch that may confuse the opponent. *'Knock Off:' Regigigas slaps down the opponent's item, knocking it off. Its power doubles if the opponent does indeed have an item. *'Foresight:' Regigigas identifies the opponent allowing it to hit them with Normal and Fighting Type moves even if they are Ghost Type. *'Revenge:' Regigigas hits the opponent with an attack that doubles in power if hit was hit prior to using the attack. *'Wide Guard:' Regigigas sets up a protective barrier around itself and its allies that protects against wide spread moves. *'Zen Headbutt:' Regigigas focus some psychic energy onto its head and then headbutts the opponent potentially making them flinch. *'Payback:' Regigigas stores a dark power before attacking. If used right after the opponent makes a move its power doubles. *'Smack Down:' Regigigas creates several glowing orange and brown energy globs between its hands. It then fires it as a stream off rocks that forcibly grounds the opponent. *'Superpower:' Regigigas attacks with immense force. This also lowers its attack and defense however. *'Mega Punch:' Regigigas punches with extreme force. *'Stomp:' Regigigas stomps on the opponent with its foot. It's power doubles if the opponent has made themselves smaller. *'Hammer Arm:' Regigigas's arms glow white and it hammers them down onto the opponent. It doesn't appear to suffer the usual speed drop the move normally causes. Gallery You_won_t_regret_it_65f3109da226dbb62710269eee9dafdb.png Dp5.jpg 117310cce2cb87d83792447ee6353e921335758396_full.jpg Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 6